La Apuesta
by Luna Summers
Summary: [Respuesta a un reto weavers, respondiendo a Adazmerize] Sirius y James hacen una pequeña apuesta.


**Personaje: **Sirius Black

**Rating: **el que creais conveniente.

**Género: **humor 100 (aunque si quereis podeis poner algo de parodia, romance, etc..)

**Reto: **teneis que poner a Sirius Black ligero de ropa en mitad de un lugar público en Hogwarts, durante sus años de estudiante, cantando a grito pelado aquello de _''I'm too sexy...'' _o también _''Baby, baby, I am a sex machine''. _No hace falta conocer las canciones, aunque supongo que os sonarán porque son las típicas chorras de los anuncios xD. El resto, lo dejo a vuestro libre albedrío. Eso sí, tiene que hacer reir y mucho ;D.

¡Mucha suerte!

_Y aquí está el reto, jeje._

xXxXx

**La Apuesta**

Sirius se echó a reir tan fuerte que sus carcajadas reverberaron por toda la sala común, practicamente aullaba. Es que cada vez que veía a su amigo parecia que se iba a tirar al suelo a llorar de la risa. El amigo en cuestión, James Potter, estaba muy tentado a darle una patada y tirarle los dientes abajo, por lo menos podría disimular un poco.

-¡Esta vez lo conseguiré!

Sirius rió con más fuerza.

James aprieta los puños.

-Jajajaja -él seguía a su bola, descojonandose a costa de su mejor amigo- En serio Prongs¿no te parecen suficientes indirectas las 40 negaciones de la pelirroja a NO querer verte ni en pintura de quinto y sexto curso?

-Este año me he acercado a ella -le aclara ofendido- Ya no me llama Potter, me llama James -sonrie arrogante.

Sirius bufó.

-Benditos sean los apellidos¿eh? -se vuelve a descojonar.

James lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-Evans va a venir al baile conmigo. -dice en tono seco, y directo.

-Tus padres deberian de haberte enseñado a que mentir es de mala educación -se burla de vuelta.

Un brillo peligroso iluminó los avellanas ojos de James, nadie retaba a Potter y salía impune.

-¿Cuanto te apuestas?

Sirius sonrie, apostar en ese tema, es ganar sobre seguro.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Ajá.

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunta, quizá dandole una salida a su amigo, su maquiavelica imaginación trabaja a contrareloj.

-Lo que quieras.

James se frota las manos.

-Bien, si Evans va a ese baile conmigo tú -se inclina sobre su oído, cuchicheandole.

Sirius palidece un poco, solo un poco.

-¿Y si no va contigo?

James sonrie.

-Yo haré lo mismo.

Sirius y James se estrechan las manos.

-Es un trato.

Remus levanta la mirada del libro, y suspira entre dientes para sí.

-Tengo que buscarme nuevos amigos.

xXxXx

Después del baile de Hallowen, el rumor se había corrido como la pólvora, y todo Gryffindor se encontraba congregado en la Sala Común de los Leones, dispuesto a presenciar el espectaculo. Evidentemente había un mayor numero de chicas, incluso algunas con cámaras de fotos. Uno de los playboys de Hogwarts de esa generación les deleitaría la vista durante unos minutos.

Y el nombrado perdedor de la apuesta, Sirius Black, con una botella de FiresWhisky en la mano, un cigarrillo en la otra refunfuñaba saliendo del ala másculina, creando una ovación a su alrededor.

James parecia muy satisfecho, junto a Lily Evans. Sirius se acercó a James y susurró:

-¿Como saliste con este imbecil, Evans? -pregunta rencoroso Sirius.

La pelirroja le obsequió con una brillante sonrisa.

-Porque sabía que te fastidiaria a tí. -responde con soltura, haciendo que las amigas de Lily rieran tontamente mirando al moreno que gruñó un _"me las pagarás"_

-¡Peeeeeter! -gritó James, por encima de los cuchicheos- ¡Enciende la radio!

Sirius con un gruñido que podria ser comparable al que utilizaba en su personalidad de animago, se subió a la improvisada tarima, que eran dos mesas de escritorio juntas.

La musica comenzó a sonar.

-_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me_ -cantó Sirius intentando pillarle el ritmo a la canción.

James interrumpió.

-Sirius, te olvidas de algo. -Sirius le mando una mirada asesina- La ropa.

Segundos después, dos chicas se peleaban mientras tiraban de la camisa blanca que Sirius se quitó al ritmo de la musica.

-Hijo de puta.

James se rió.

-Eso no es la canción -regañó.

El joven, lo fulminó, pero acató la orden.

-_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt -_a medida que canturreaba, bastante mal por cierto, pero lo suficiente alto para llenar toda la sala comun de risas, comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de los pantalones- _So sexy it hurts_

-¡Mueve más el culo guapo!

-¡Pareces un pato mareado!

Eso tocó una fibra sensible llamada ego en Sirius Black, el alcohol ayudó a que el espectaculo mejorara.

-_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts _-Y si Sirius era el espectaculo daría uno muy bueno, de improviso se inclinó y subió con él a una chica que tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Ella se quedó petrificada junto al semidesnudo muchacho, y él cuchicheó- Echame la cerveza encima, y frota, nena.

Dicho y echo. Eso arrancó mil exclamaciones de sorpresa y deleite, y mientras la Gryffindor frotaba a conciencia el cuerpo de Black, él seguía cantando.

-_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for milan. -_sus caderas coquetearon con las de la ruborizada muchacha, mientras ella frotaba el pecho blanco y fibroso del moreno- ¿Alguna más quiere subir? -propuso con una sonrisa borracha y seductora a partes iguales.

James bufó.

-¡Se supone que eso debería de dejarlo en ridiculo! -se quejó.

Remus suspiró.

-Es Paddy¿que esperabas?

James murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como:

-Que se avergonzara.

Lily suspiró.

-Es un desvergonzado.

Sirius mientras subida con cuatro intrepidas y bonitas muchachas continuaba con su show, todas para él. No había hombre más feliz en Hogwarts que él.

-_And I'm too sexy for your party. Too sexy for you party _-Las manos de Sirius volaban por los danzantes cuerpos de las chiquillas que él encantado les devolvia el favor de los toqueteos- _No way I'm disco dancing. I'm a model you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah._

_-_¡Alice! -gritó Frank indignado, cuando su novia se sumó al grupito de chicas que cada vez se agrandaba más subidas alrededor de Sirius, bailando.

El show podría haber continuado, pero entonces el retrato se abrió, entrando McGonnogall que tenía la intención de anunciar que la Excursión a Hogsmeade se cancelaba por un temporal, para encontrarse con semejante espectaculo. Sirius con los ojos cerrados, seguía canturreando, desgallinandose la voz.

-_I do my little turn on the catwalk I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car -_su pelvis se movía en un movimiento que podría llegar a ser obsceno, contra el cuerpo de una de las bellas mujercitas que eran su coro- _Too sexy by far. And I'm too sexy for my hat_

Toda la sala común se había dado cuenta de una incredula Jefa de Casa que cada vez se ponía más y más granate. La chica que bailaba con Sirius tan pegadizamente, quien cabe recalcar que solo estaba en bóxers se paró ruborizada, para enfrentar a McGonogall, lo que supuso que Sirius abriera los ojos.

-¡200 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! -bramó la mujer con el rostro tan colorado que parecía que se podría freir un huevo en su cara- ¡BLACK, TU, PEQUEÑO DESVERGONZADO, ENGENDRO DE LUCIFER, TE PASARAS HASTA QUE TE GRADUES SACANDOLE BRILLO A TODAS LAS ARMADURAS DE HOGWARTS!

Sirius no estaba avergonzado, estaba borracho.

-Bah. Para que después digan que los magos no nos interesamos por los muggles -se rie encogiendose, con lagrimas en los ojos, aún sin avergonzarse de su desnudez.

James le tira los pantalones en la cara.

-Eres un cabrón.

Sirius sonrió.

-Y yo hice que salieras con Evans -responde encantador.

Punto para Sirius.

**Fin**


End file.
